


Turning Good Isn't so Bad

by gingercanary



Series: Missing Amaya [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: What can I say, Nora/Amaya witch AU. After throwing off Mallus and escaping her father's grasp, Nora turns up on Amaya's doorstep begging her for help. She wants to use her powers for good. Naturally, Amaya helps her out.
Relationships: Charlie/Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk & Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk/Amaya Jiwe
Series: Missing Amaya [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Nora Darhk, Plant Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/gifts).



> ALRIGHT THIS IS A LITTLE BIT OF A PROLOGUE I PROMISE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE BIGGER

Sitting atop a fallen tree, Nora watched Amaya. The way stray rays of sunlight brightened her brown eyes, how she smiled when she noticed a stray rabbit. No one would ever think Amaya was a witch- and that was how she kept her cover. 

Placing a hand against a small sapling, Amaya looked at Nora, her eyes golden in the sunlight. “Do you know why I brought you here today?” 

“Because you don’t have hay fever and you like to watch me suffer?” Nora sniffed. Her eyes were itchy, the outdoor air reminding her why she didn’t spend much time in the countryside. Not even possession by a demon had made her eyes this itchy. 

“No,” she laughed. “You came to me to learn how to use your powers for good. It’s time to practice using them for good in nature.” She closed her eyes, concentrating on the small sapling. Slowly, it grew a few inches, glowing gently in the morning sun. If you didn’t know what was happening, you wouldn’t even notice. It wasn’t a way of giving your power to the plant. It was an investment, giving back to earth- and life in general. 

Nora’s wonder was interrupted by a sneeze. “Couldn’t you teach me with a potted plant?” She complained, pinching the bridge of her nose. Yeah, she’d gotten to know Amaya a little. If there was one thing Amaya couldn’t resist it was a chance to go outside. The only reason why Nora didn’t continuously protest this habit was the way Amaya acted outdoors. Her happiness was powered by nature and who was Nora to stop Amaya from being happy? 

Raising to her full height, Amaya held out a hand. “Trust me.” 

Ignoring the flashbacks to watching Aladdin as a kid, Nora mumbled, “you’re lucky you’re so pretty.” She placed her hand in Amaya’s.

“Hm?” She looked back with a soft smile. 

“Nothing,” Nora coughed, narrowly avoiding a large root snaking over their path. 

Amaya led Nora to a patch of soft soil, small green sprouts peeking out through the earth. “Sit down, it will be easier to focus.”

They both kneeled on the moss, dew dampening their clothes. Nora suppressed a shiver. Their position reminded her of her past, the altars she’d been forced to worship by her father. Her eyes rested on dark soil and green leaves now. She was moving forward. 

“Now, you’ve practised this before. Focus all your energy on one sprout. Place a finger against the green- this will help direct your powers. Imagine a gentle force flowing through you, into the sprout, helping it grow.” 

Nora closed her eyes and did as she was told. Instantly, she felt the sprout wither against her fingertip. “I can’t do this.” She pulled away from the patch of soil. “I can’t bring good to living things, I’m still full of darkness and death.” Her voice hitched, the air around her prickling with energy.

Amaya looked at her with earnest curiosity. “Let’s see about that. Do it again, the same sprout.”

Nora did as she was told. The sprout crinkled like a bag of crisps, then shot up, growing taller, glowing brightly.

“See? Your power overloaded the sprout, that’s all.” Amaya smiled. “Maybe you should be a plant necromancer.” She raised her arms as if they were branches, extending her fingers like leaves. Then she imitated the movements of Nora’s now-tall sprout, stretching with effortless elegance.

Nora laughed, ignoring the flutters in her chest. “Nora Darhk, Plant Necromancer.” She could already imagine the nameplate. Maybe turning good wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Are You a Good Witch, Or a Sandwich?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big props to Alli (lovevalley45) for this title thank u this is great.   
> Fast forward a bit. Nora and Amaya have settled into their rhythms, together. They've opened up a little Halloween store to make some extra money.

Nora sat clad in dirt-riddled overalls between the rows and rows of saplings. It had been her idea, growing pumpkins to make a little extra money during the month of October. What hadn’t been her idea, were all of the extra decorations and snacks. She should have counted on it. 

“Your technique is improving.” 

Nora looked up to see Amaya standing at the edge of the garden, dressed in her themed outfit. A black dress dotted with pumpkins, tall boots and an apron. She shoved the fluttering feeling in her stomach back down. “My technique of not killing them first?” 

Amaya laughed and manoeuvred her way to Nora. She kneeled down next to her, ignoring the damp soil on her knees. “Yes, your technique of not killing them first. Go on,” Amaya gestured to a nearby orange flower. 

Cupping her hand around the petals, Nora closed her eyes, focusing her energy on the flower. Petals fell away rapidly, the stalk hardening as a small pumpkin began to grow. It managed to dig itself into the soil as if it were an ostrich. The bright orange colour peeked out from under the earth. 

“Wonderful.” Amaya placed a hand on Nora’s arm before she exhumed the pumpkin. It glowed faintly in the afternoon sun.

“How are the sales going?” Nora looked back at the house, the little shop they set up in front. A fresh batch of nonalcoholic apple cider stood on top of a low camping pit, next to the decorated ghost cookies and still-warm pumpkin pies. Next to the stall, a gigantic pile of pumpkins sat, ready for purchase. Cars parked on their driveway and children hopped out the back, running to pick their pumpkin. For a moment, she longed to turn back time. If she’d only spent her childhood dreaming of pumpkins and snow-covered hills she could have saved herself so much heartache.

“Extremely well. Will you join me at the front?” Amaya smiled and tucked a strand of dark hair behind Nora’s ear. “I like having you with me.” 

Blinking, she looked down at her dirty overalls. If she hadn’t followed the path of magic she wouldn’t be with Amaya now. “I’ll have to change,” she mumbled. 

“I know. Go on, I’ll wait for you at the front.” Amaya rose to her feet and walked back to the stall, her loose curls dancing in the wind. 

“I have got to get a grip on this crush,” Nora muttered, moving to the doorstep and kicking off her boots. Keeping the house as clean as possible, she changed her overalls into one of the patterned dresses Amaya had picked out for her. Same design, but with little ghosts covering the fabric.   
After lacing up her boots, she glanced at the mirror in the corner. A light dusting of soil covered her right temple, a little sand was caught in her eyebrow. With a quiet sigh, she cleaned her face, then Nora joined Amaya at the stall. 

“Hey.” Amaya bumped her hip against Nora as she smoothly handed a customer their change. 

“Hi,” she whispered, ignoring the warm feeling spreading through her chest. Taking a deep breath, Nora smiled and raised her chin. “Ma’am, how can I help you?” She spoke to the next person in line.

Two hours later, the sun was setting over the hills and they’d packed everything away for the night. Sitting at the dinner table, they each clutched a large mug of cider as they settled into a peaceful silence. Amaya watched Nora with a keen eye, shameless in her behaviour. 

“What is it?” Nora touched her mug to her lips, returning Amaya’s stare. 

“Just looking. You’ve grown a lot in these past few months,” Amaya said softly. She leaned in with a smile.

“Well, I learn from the best.”

Shifting her chair closer to Nora’s, Amaya placed a hand on her knee. “Proper training can only get you so far. You have power, skill beyond what I’ve seen before.” She tapped her fingers on Nora’s knee. “I’m glad you’re with me.”

“So am I,” Nora said. “Although I’m still not used to living here.” She waved her free hand around the kitchen. The last rays of sunlight illuminated the room, landing on the small coffee pot and many jars of dried herbs on the counter. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever asked you how you used to live.” Amaya followed Nora’s gaze around the room, wondering what she could be thinking about- what she was feeling. When Amaya accepted Nora as her trainee, she opened up her home to the woman. After living on her own for long, having a stranger in such close proximity was a big adjustment. 

Nora eyed Amaya’s hand on her knee. She took it, praying that Amaya wouldn’t feel the beat of her pulse. “Are you really curious about how I grew up?” 

Amaya intertwined her fingers with Nora’s, placing her fingertips on the divots between Nora’s metacarpals. “Yes. Should I not be?” 

“You do remember the part when I was possessed by a demon, right? A big kitchen can’t exactly make up for that.” When Amaya didn’t reply, Nora continued. “I grew up in a large apartment on the eighth floor. I had all the space I could possibly need and absolutely no living beings around me except for the woman who raised me to become the perfect demon vessel.” Swishing her cider around in her mug, she said, “It was all I knew.” 

“Until now?” 

With a laugh, Nora said, “until I left it to become the demon vessel. But I will admit that this is the most I’ve ever lived in nature.” She looked Amaya in the eyes. “I’ve never felt this free before.”

Amaya finished her cider and put the mug on the table. “Have you noticed that your powers are stronger now?” 

Focussing on the warmth of Amaya’s hand in hers, Nora reached within herself. She pulled a small sliver of her powers to the surface, pushing it toward their linked hands. A soft blue light appeared. “Yeah.” Nora smiled. “I have. You’re a great teacher.”

Amaya laughed. “It’s not me, it’s your connection with nature as well. Magic is an energy that comes from within you- yes. But the energy becomes stronger when your relationship with the world improves.”

Nora raised an eyebrow. “So you truly are a witch powered by sunlight.”

“And you-” Amaya raised her free hand, brushing a bit of sand off Nora’s cheek. “-You seem to be a sand witch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay turns out I'm worse at expanding my own chapters than just writing entirely new chapters this shouldn't have taken so long lol.  
> Anyway. If you like this story/ship please leave a comment down below or you can come chat with me on Tumblr @ginger-canary  
> I'm looking forward to writing more of this ship!   
> Love,  
> Freckles


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more info on how Nora and Amaya came together. They carve pumpkins and meet Charlie and Ava :)

Since her birth, Amaya had known her future- her fate. It was simple. Her mother was a witch, her grandmother had been a witch. Amaya would be a witch. Of course, even while such a crucial part of your future is decided, other factors come into play. One of those other factors had been Nora.

Nora too came from a line of witches and warlocks- though an infamous one. The family had ties to demons, spent years in servitude of them. The first time Amaya met Nora, Nora was weak. The demon she’d taken on- Mallus- was one of the most powerful evil forces in existence, one that could break the existence of time. Unlike her ancestors, Nora chose to evict the demon and destroy him. Then, she’d come knocking down Amaya’s door, begging her to help reshape the dark magic that took hold.

A few months had passed since Amaya found Nora on her doorstep. Now Nora stood in the kitchen, brewing coffee for the two of them. Cloudy skies cast a grey light over the kitchen table, the large pumpkin in the middle showing a stark contrast. 

Nora turned around, two cups of coffee in her hands. Her eyes moved over Amaya as she raised her eyebrows. “Wait a second… Is that my sweatshirt?” 

Reaching for her coffee, Amaya tilted her head. “Maybe. It’s very soft and I was cold.” She placed her cup on the table, reaching for the hem of the sweatshirt. “I can take it off if you want?” She asked, suppressing a grin. It wasn’t the entire reason for her sweatshirt theft. Wearing it made her feel like Nora was with her everywhere she went. Amaya knew she was an extremely touchy-feely person. She enjoyed human contact to no end. In order to avoid scaring Nora off, she took the sweatshirt instead.

“Oh- uh. No. It’s okay.” She sat down and sipped her coffee. “You look good in it.”

“Thanks,” Amaya said softly, sliding her hand across the table. “I doubt we’ll have many customers today. Would you like to do something fun?” 

Nora took Amaya’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Why do I feel like you already have something specific in mind?” 

“Because I do.”

Changed into their uniforms, Amaya and Nora sat outside at the picnic table. On the wooden planks stood two pumpkins, next to them lay an assortment of tools. At the front of the table waited a large bucket, so the pumpkin seeds could go right back into the ground. Smiling mischievously, Nora got to work.

“You seem to take pleasure in scooping out the insides,” Amaya noted as she watched Nora’s movements. 

“Yeah, it’s the easy part. You don’t have to be very neat and you just-” Nora made a slicing motion “You just cut it all out.” 

Eyeing the way Nora’s forearm flexed, Amaya smiled. “That makes sense.”

Their pumpkin carving was interrupted by two figures on a motorcycle, coming to a rapid halt at the base of their garden. 

“Oh, customers.” Nora discarded the gloves she wore and moved toward the stall, putting on her customer-service smile.

Amaya followed behind her, eyeing the newcomers with curiosity. Who would come to their stall when it was this grey and cloudy outside? 

The customers pulled off their helmets. The woman who’d sat on the back was blonde and taller than the rest of them. She smiled when she saw Nora. 

“Ava!” Nora moved around their stall and pulled Ava into a tight hug. 

All Amaya could do was stare at her doppelganger, “Who are you? Why do you have my face?” It came out as an accusation as if it was a theft. 

Nora and Ava released each other to inspect the situation, looking from the motorcycle rider to Amaya with varying levels of distress. 

“Maybe you have my face, love.” The British accent was unsettling, though not as much as the way they moved. Amaya had heard about it. She’d never seen one before. 

Ava found her voice first. “This is Charlie.” She moved toward the two as they stared at each other, Nora in tow. 

“Charlie is a…” Nora attempted to find the right term, unsure if it would insult Charlie. Instead, she studied the way Charlie stood. With their arms crossed and jaw set, they looked ready for a fight. Next to her, Amaya took a shuddery breath. 

“I’m a shapeshifter,” Charlie finished the lingering sentence. “Not some evil creature risen from the dark to take over your life, don’t you worry your pretty head.”

“Pretty?” Amaya repeated, her stance more relaxed now. 

Nora exchanged a look with Ava, barely holding in her laughter. These two were going to boost each other’s confidence to the moon. 

Raising an eyebrow, Charlie said, “I picked this face, didn’t I?” They stroked Amaya’s cheek.

“So, anyway,” Nora started. They were getting a little too cosy for her taste. ”Do you guys want to come in? We have tea and snacks.” She took Amaya’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Oh, yes please!”

Bumping her hip against Nora’s, Amaya turned around, once again settling in her role as hostess. Just because one of her guests looked exactly like her didn’t mean she wasn’t going to invite them in. “Follow me,” she said over her shoulder. 

Inside, Ava darted around the living room following Nora as she showed her around.   
While Amaya busied herself in the kitchen, making tea for everyone, Charlie’s eyes followed her. “So, Charlie,” she said as she turned on the kettle. Turning around, she felt Charlie enter her personal space, their face barely two inches from hers. 

“Hmm?” Charlie tilted their head, either ignoring the way Amaya’s skirt brushed against their legs or completely comfortable.

“How do you know Ava?” She asked, taking a step back, the sole of her boot squeaking against the kitchen tiles. 

Charlie took note and moved away, leaning against the counter. “I’m dating her.” Glancing toward Nora and Ava, Charlie asked, “so what about you?” When Amaya didn’t reply, Charlie turned back to her. “How do you know Nora?” 

Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, she threw Nora a quick smile. “I’m training her. What kind of tea would you like?” She gestured to the line of tea flavours sitting on a lazy susan. 

As Charlie explored the options, Ava and Nora joined them. 

Amaya turned to the duo, wishing Nora would stand next to her again. She found comfort in her company. “How do you two know each other?” 

Smiling at Ava, Nora said, “it’s a long story.”

“We’ve got nothing but time,” Charlie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the holidays and I needed a break but here we are! It's time for Ava/Charlie thanks to @illea  
> Anyway. If you like this story/ship please leave a comment down below or you can come chat with me on Tumblr @ginger-canary  
> I'm looking forward to writing more of this ship!   
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
